Various types of road safety apparel are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wearable pedestrian safety radar system including a harness intended to be worn by a pedestrian when traveling on a motorist roadway. The harness incorporates a portable radar detection and display device on the front and the back of the harness which is configured to detect the speed of an on-coming motor vehicle. The system allows for programming of a speed limit. If the vehicle is exceeding the speed limit, the device displays the detected speed value visible on the harness as the motor vehicle approaches the pedestrian. If the vehicle does not reduce to a speed below the speed limit, the device blinks to alert the driver and then records the data and photographs the vehicle. The device also vibrates and makes an audible sound to alert the pedestrian that a speeding vehicle is approaching. The device may be used to relay the recorded data to a law enforcement agency as a police report, to the Department of Motor Vehicle or to the Citizen Vigilant Reporting Reward Program.